


Quiet Voice

by LilweenGalatrass



Series: The Haikyuu!! Boys Get Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Other, Romance, Various Friendships - Freeform, oc romance story, psychological and physical, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Shy, socially-awkward Akiyama Kiku never was noticed by anyone. She didn't speak up and the gods forbid ever making eye-contact with anyone. So, she couldn't understand why Oikawa Tooru suddenly decided that she was the perfect match for his best friend. Iwaizumi Hajime would never admit outloud how grateful he really was to his friend. Iwaizumi x OC





	1. Prologue

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : Quiet Voice

 

CHAPTER I : Prologue

 

“ _Just because you don't say much doesn't mean people don't notice you. It's actually the quiet ones who often draw the most attention. There's this constant whirlwind of motion and sound all around, and then there's the quiet one, the eye of the storm.”_

― **Amy Efaw, After**

 

“ _When people don't express themselves, they die one piece at a time.”_

― **Laurie Halse Anderson, Speak**

 

The loud voices of the third-years were resonating in Aoba Jousai High-school's halls as friends found each other after holiday. People would call out each other and laugh. They would talk about their holidays, about their clubs, about this new school-year.

 

“Yoohoo~! Iwa-chan~!”

 

Iwaizumi Hajime stopped and turned around, ignoring the squeals, screams and sighs that escaped the girls around him just as his childhood best friend caught up with him.

 

“Why didn't you wait for me at the entrance, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa Tooru whined as he reached him, pouting childishly.

 

“It's Oikawa-san~!” A girl squealed.

 

“Kyyaaa, he's so handsome~!”

 

“I have missed him so much~!”

 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and gave a quick nod towards the group of girls who screamed when Oikawa waved and smiled at them.

 

“I didn't wait because of _that_.” He answered with his usual tough voice.

 

Ignoring the complain and annoyance from his friend, Oikawa continued:

 

“I'm in class six this year, what about you?” He asked.

 

“Class five.”

 

“Aaaw, we're not in the same class! That's too bad! Mattsun and Makki aren't in our classes either… it'll be lonely…”

 

“I doubt _you_ could be lonely with all of your fans,” Iwaizumi answered, slightly rolling his eyes.

 

“Won't you miss me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with a fake saddened gaze.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Mean!!” He exclaimed immediately.

 

Iwaizumi couldn't help it, the corners of his lips quirked up lightly. He could have almost missed his friend's antics. _Almost_. As quickly as it had appeared, this almost smile disappeared.

 

“I'm going ahead. See you tonight at practice!” Iwaizumi said with a quick wave of his hand, his other hand in his pocket.

 

“Aye, aye~” Oikawa answered.

 

Iwaizumi turned around but hit something. He looked down and saw a girl he had just bumped into, now sitting on the floor after hitting the powerful Ace.

 

“Ah, sorry,” he said.

 

She looked up at him and instantly hissed and paled, her entire body freezing in terror. Surprised by her reaction, Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but she looked away.

 

“You're ok?” He asked.

 

He was about to lean down to help her up when she suddenly stood up on her feet, holding tightly her bag.

 

“I-I… I am… f-fine…” She said in a whisper, blushing before walking away.

 

Iwaizumi watched her leave with his eyebrow still raised.

 

“My, Iwa-chan… You really have to stop frowning – you're making girls so scared they run away!” Oikawa – who had assisted to the whole exchange – said from over his shoulder.

 

Iwaizumi frowned and glared at his friend, making Seijou's setter gulp down and take a step back.

 

“Eh? What you said? You want me to punch you that's it?” Iwaizumi started angrily.

 

“S-sorry, Iwa-chan! I'm sorry, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

 

“Tch.”

 

Iwaizumi decided to not let himself be pissed off by his annoying Captain so early in the day and walked away. He joined his classroom and went at his favorite seat – the back of the class. Unfortunately, the one next to the window was already taken by a girl so he let his bag fall on the desk next to it. Recognizing a few people from other clubs and last year, Iwaizumi walked to them and talked until the beginning of class.

 

He went to sit next to the girl but when she didn't speak up and kept her head turned away from him, he shrugged it off and turned towards his other seatmate who was in the soccer club.

 

The first day of school, as boring as it was, went awfully slow. Iwaizumi was impatient to practice. He wanted to play volleyball – he hadn't played with his team in so long. But of course, their last teacher of the day decided that keeping them as long as possible was the _best_ thing to do. Hajime was about to hit his head against his desk when the teacher kept going on and on about the importance of their last year when finally, he freed his students. Almost at once, Iwaizumi heard squeals and screams coming from the girls.

 

“Yoohoo~ Iwa-chan~! I came to pick you up because you were taking too long!” Oikawa exclaimed as he waltzed over to his friend.

 

Iwaizumi got up just as Oikawa waved and smiled at the overjoyed girls. Hajime got up and threw his bag over his shoulder but stiffened when he heard a sound it wasn't supposed to make, followed by a heavy sound of someone falling. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the same girl from this morning – who had been the one sitting next to him all day apparently – who had just fallen back into her seat after being hit by his bag as she had stood up in the same time he had swung it.

 

“Ah, sorry… erh… what's your name already?” Iwaizumi said.

 

The girl blushed and looked away, fiddling with her fingers. Oikawa threw a curious glance and smiled.

 

“Ah! It's the same girl as this morning! Iwa-chan, I had no idea you were the type of guy to constantly _hit on girls~”_ He teased, chuckling at his own joke.

 

Iwaizumi threw him an annoyed look then shook his head, already exasperated by his antics.

 

“Stop talking nonsense and get moving already, Trashykawa! We're gonna be late!” He exclaimed, slapping the back of Oikawa's head.

 

“AIE! It hurt, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa screamed, but following him anyway.

 

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder at the brown-haired girl he had bumped into twice already. She had grabbed her bag, holding it against her as if it was a shield. He wondered if he should say something like _“see you tomorrow”_ \- they were seatmates after all. But when she didn't look once in his direction, he just shrugged it off and continued behind an excited Oikawa.

 

“This girl… she reminds me of someone…” Oikawa muttered to himself, deeply thinking.

 

“Eh? The girl from my class? Must be one of your fan or something.”

 

“Mmmm… I don't think so… But I had never noticed her before. Is she newly transferred?” Tooru asked curiously.

 

“Eeeh… I don't think so?” Hajime answered with a shrug but he had to admit that until now he had never noticed her – and even when she was standing right next to him, he didn't notice her, even if it wasn't his intention.

 

The next day was similar. The girl didn't seem to acknowledge him and so, Iwaizumi didn't as well. The only thing he could see was her shoulder-length, brown hair because she kept turning her head away from everyone. At the end of the day, he got up and started swinging his bag over his shoulder but stopped mid-way, glancing over his shoulder.

 

As he had expected, the girl had just stood and had avoided being hit by his bag (again) thanks to him stopping his move. She glanced up at Iwaizumi, looking shocked by the fact he had purposefully made sure not to hit her with his bag.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Hajime said as he turned around and left the classroom with his bag over his shoulder.

 

He'd have to make sure he wouldn't hit her another time with his bag.


	2. Reach Out

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : Quiet Voice

 

CHAPTER II : Reach Out

 

“ _Attention is the rarest and purest form of generosity.”_

— **Simone Weil**

 

“ _Loneliness leads to nothing good, only detachment. And sometimes the people who most need to reach out are the people least capable of it.”_

― **Jane Espenson**

 

Iwaizumi Hajime sat first at his desk and a few minutes later, the usual girl arrived. She didn't even glance at him, probably not noticing him.

 

“Good morning.”

 

The girl stiffened and glanced hesitantly at her right. When she noticed that Hajime was staring at her and had just _talked_ to her, she startled and looked away. Once again, he only saw her brown hair. Did she have a problem with him? Was she annoyed because he had hit her twice on the first day?

 

Hesitantly, she glanced back at him then around.

 

“M… m-me?” She hesitated in a very quiet voice.

 

“There isn't anyone else around, is there? So, good morning.” Hajime repeated.

 

She flushed in embarrassment and opened her lips to speak but somehow, no sound came out at first.

 

“G-g-good… m-mor… ning…” She said slowly, not daring to make eye-contact with him.

 

Hajime raised an eyebrow. It had been the longest 'good morning' he had ever heard in his whole life.

 

“By the way, my name's Iwaizumi Hajime. What's yours?” He asked, wanting to get rid of the thought that he had no idea who she was.

 

She fiddled with her fingers as she answered – or rather, stumbled over her own words.

 

“M-my n-name is… is A-Akiya…”

 

Exasperated by the time she was taking to just pronounce a few words, Iwaizumi suddenly got up and leaned over her desk. She startled at his sudden move but he ignored it as he read her name on her notebook.

 

“Akiyama Kiku.” He read.

 

She nodded hesitantly and he sat back with his cheek against his hand. When he didn't speak up again, Akiyama Kiku quickly sat down, looking terribly relieved that the conversation was over.

 

More students came in and class started soon.

 

_ At practice… _

 

Iwaizumi was changing clothes along with the other third-years and most team members. They were talking about the new boys who would join among the first-years then, the conversation switched to the first-years girls who had caught their eyes.

 

“Some first-years told me today that they joined Aoba Josai because I was in it~” Oikawa said with a smile.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Iwaizumi grunted, frowning lightly, “By the way – the girl from my class you said she looked familiar, her name's Akiyama Kiku – rings any bell?”

 

“Akiyama Kiku?” He repeated thoughtfully, “Nope, it doesn't ring any bell. Then why do I feel like I've seen her before?”

 

“She must be one of your fangirls… And if she's in Seijou, it means we must have walked past her a few times. Even if she's completely invisible.” Hajime said with a shrug.

 

“Mmm… Probably!”

 

Aoba Jousai's volleyball team then went to the gymnasium, welcoming the new members of the team.

 

“Ah! There are familiar faces!” Oikawa exclaimed cheerfully, walking towards the group of shy first-years.

 

Coach Irihata, Iwaizumi and most of the regulars were right behind Oikawa as the new members bowed respectfully towards the team of Aoba Jousai.

 

“Welcome to you all to Aoba Jousai's volleyball team,” Irihata started with a smile, “I look forward to working with you all for the next few years. I am the Head Coach Irihata Nobuteru, and this is Mizoguchi Sudayuki. You probably already know most of the regulars but I will let you discover the team members in a short moment. I will simply introduce to you the team's Captain, Oikawa Tooru.”

 

Oikawa smiled at the boys, most of them staring at him in awe. Being part of Aoba Jousai's volleyball team along with _Oikawa Tooru_ was an honor for most of them.

 

“I look forward to this year with you all~!” He said, bowing lightly.

 

“We are looking forward to this year!” They all exclaimed and bowed.

 

“Now, let's start the introductions of the first years with–” Mizoguchi started.

 

“Ah, Coach? Coach?” Oikawa called, waltzing towards the two coaches with his hands joined together in a prayer gesture.

 

Both Irihata and Mizoguchi sighed, already tired of the eccentric Captain – they wondered if it had been a good idea to let him become Captain after all…

 

“What is it, Oikawa?” Irihata asked.

 

“Many of them are from Kitagawa Daiichi, can I try remembering their names please? For team bonding!” Oikawa asked with a pleading look.

 

“It can't hurt, go ahead. When you're done, I'll let you handle the warm-up before practice.” Irihata said with a nod, standing a little away to let his team do what they wanted.

 

The ones who had been to Kitagawa Daiichi were standing together because they already knew each other well so it wasn't hard to notice them right away. Hanamaki and Matsukawa leaned against each other, grinning at seeing their Captain struggling to trigger his memory. Iwaizumi was standing not far from Oikawa, silently playing the same little game.

 

“You are… you are…” Oikawa started, staring at one of the boy with a spike head, “You were the Ace last year in Kitagawa Daiichi. You are…! Ngnn!!” He continued, closing his eyes intensely.

 

“Kindaichi… is it?” Iwaizumi intervened, arms crossed and staring at the boy who flushed in pride.

 

“Yes! Kindaichi Yuutarou!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, proud to be remembered by the senpai he has admired for years.

 

“Iwa-chan! No fair! I was just about to guess!!” Oikawa whined.

 

“Stop complaining and remember your teammates' names.” He replied.

 

“That's exactly what I'm doing! Trying… to do…” He added before turning back towards the one standing next to Kindaichi.

 

He seemed to be already bored and didn't seem like he enjoyed much but Oikawa did remember this boy who stood out by his lack of enthusiasm.

 

“And you! You are… Kuni… Kuni… mu?”

 

“Mi.” He simply corrected.

 

“Kumimu?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head on a side and frowning lightly.

 

“Kunimi. Kunimi Akira.” He said.

 

“Argh!! I was so close!!” Oikawa exclaimed before turning towards another boy.

 

Once all the first-years were introduced, the senpai took turns giving their own names and soon enough, they were warming-up, following Oikawa's instructions (with the help of Iwaizumi) with the two coaches talking aside about their new additions to the team and keeping an eye from afar at how they were doing.

 

The first practice of the year with the new members went smoothly and was very promising – Oikawa kept repeating it and for once, his third-years comrades couldn't really deny it.

 

The next day, Iwaizumi blinked when he noticed Akiyama Kiku already sitting at her desk.

 

“Good morning,” he said.

 

She ignored him. At first he was confused and slightly annoyed because he had been clear enough and his voice would not have _not_ reached her. Then, he noticed a slightly buzzing sound and realized she was listening to music and hadn't heard him so he didn't insist.

 

After this lame attempt of saying good morning to Akiyama Kiku, Iwaizumi always checked to see if there was her headphone slipping from her hair. Every morning, it'd be here, closing her from the world. At first, he thought that she really disliked people, but then he realized that when she glanced around at group of friends, she had something close to envy and loneliness in her eyes. Then, Hajime thought that if she felt so lonely, she just had to be more open to people. But turned out that she wasn't the one who wasn't reaching out to people – people just ignored her. She tried several times speaking up to some people for a reason or another but they either didn't acknowledge her or simply glanced at the girl then went back to their discussion.

 

She seemed to be invisible to everyone.

 

And as annoying as it felt, Iwaizumi had to acknowledge that Akiyama had been invisible to him for a long moment – he didn't even know she was in their school after three years, he had hit her twice without noticing her. Most times, she was so discreet he didn't even see her approaching. There'd be times he'd glance around and her desk would be empty and he wouldn't see her even if she was in the classroom. Other times, he didn't realize she was back at her desk until he'd almost have a heart attack every time she'd suddenly appear out of nowhere. He would never admit it outloud to anyone, and especially not Oikawa, that he was getting _freaked out_ by the appearance and disappearance of _one tiny girl._

 

Iwaizumi Hajime wasn't quite sure when it happened but he started observing her. Perhaps it was because he disliked freaking out by her appearing and disappearing. Perhaps he didn't want to follow what others did – he didn't want to ignore her and he didn't want her invisible to him. Perhaps noticing she was invisible meant he had _already_ been observing her. But by observing her so closely, he started noticing things about Akiyama Kiku:

 

1\. She didn't have any friend to his knowledge and was always alone.

2\. She wouldn't speak up unless she was talked to directly and most times, people avoided her so the only person asking her to talk would be a teacher for an answer in class. Sometimes, days went by without Hajime hearing her quiet voice at all.

3\. Even if she didn't talk, she was never silent. There was always something to hear around her: the music from her headphones, the way she played with her pens or whatever would be under her hands, the constant (and slightly annoying) muttering in class. Her lips moved to read in an almost nonexistent voice everything she was writing. No one heard but the two people closest to her: Iwaizumi and the guy in front of her but the later didn't seem to mind much.

4\. She was incredibly shy but always helped out without discussing if someone asked her. Her obedience was almost embarrassing to Hajime.

5\. Every day, except Tuesdays, she stood up and went off directly after class. Hajime was pretty sure she was participating in a club but he didn't know which one. He just knew she must really love whatever this was because she always had the corners of her lips tilting up excitedly and almost had a happy hopping in her steps. He always watched her leave happily, trying not to hop and look awkward even if she failed in holding back her hopping steps.

 

Today was one of these rare days when Kiku didn't have her headphones in. Surprised by it, Hajime sat at his desk before speaking up:

 

“Good morning.”

 

Just like the very first time he had talked to her, she glanced around nervously, wondering whether or not _she_ was the one he talked to. Upon realizing that it couldn't be anyone else but her from the way he kept staring at her, she opened her lips.

 

“G-goo–”

 

“Everyone, sit!” The teacher exclaimed when he entered the room.

 

It had made Akiyama startled and she quickly looked away from Iwaizumi, opening her notebook. She looked disappointed she hadn't managed to wish him a good morning and even if he stared at her for a moment, he didn't say anything.

 

After a few minutes in the lesson, Iwaizumi wasn't thinking about it anymore when a little folded paper appeared at the corner of his desk. He blinked and glanced at Akiyama who, despite avoiding his gaze and blushing madly, tapped very lightly the surface of the desk, as if saying _'it's for you'._

 

Iwaizumi glanced quickly at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking in his direction while Akiyama tried to appear nonchalant and innocent – but her embarrassed flushed cheeks were too suspicious for that. The young man grabbed the paper and his eyes widened, surprised by the little message written in a neat and cute handwriting.

 

_Good morning_

 

The corner of his lips tilted up lightly, incredulous at the message the shyest girl he had ever met had given him. It was so simple and so silly…

 

“Iwaizumi-kun!”

 

“Y-yes!” He exclaimed, getting up suddenly.

 

“I said to the board to answer the question,” the math teacher said, pointing at the board.

 

“Yes, sir…” He continued, going all the way to the board.

 

When he was done and came back to his seat, he glanced at Akiyama but she was busy writing what was on the board on her notebook. Her eyes met his but almost instantly, she looked away, flushing.

 

The little message would have been quickly forgotten but Hajime hid the little paper in his pencil case. He tried to find out why she'd take the risk to be caught by the teacher by giving him a folded paper – she wasn't the kind to do anything that could be reproached to her and she had looked as if about to pass out from the stress and embarrassment. Then, Hajime recalled that she had tried answering to him 'good morning' when the teacher had entered the classroom, ruining her effort. She had wanted that badly to say 'good morning'?

 

Eyes dropping from the lack of sleep, Hajime put his head in his arms out of exhaustion. Today had been a particularly rough practice and the math right away in the morning had taken out all possible energy he had had left. He wanted to sleep, just a few minutes, until the end of class. The teacher's voice faded away easily. But there was this constant, annoying sound that kept resonating right next to him.

 

He opened his sleepy, annoyed eyes and stared at Akiyama, too tired to actually glare at her. She was muttering again. Her lips were moving rapidly, she was frowning in concentration while Hajime's eyes were dropping. But his mind couldn't go to sleep because of this damn muttering.

 

“Stop muttering… I'm trying to nap here…” He whispered just loud enough for Akiyama to hear.

 

No one reacted to his voice but Akiyama. She stopped muttering, glanced at him then focused once again on writing her notes. Iwaizumi waited but he didn't hear any muttering from the girl.

 

His eyes closed at last, and the only thing he could think of before actually sleeping was of the little message folded in his pencil case and the silence next to him.

 

6\. She's kind…

 

Hajime woke up in a startle when the clock rang the end of morning class. He saw a book that had been in front of his sleeping form falling off his desk and he tried to catch it but he didn't move in time because of his sleepy mind. The smothered sound of its fall reached his ears. He grunted and rubbed his hands over his eyes then glanced at his left but Akiyama was gone.

 

“Slept well?” Kobayashi, his seatmate on the right, asked.

 

“How long did I sleep?”

 

“The last half hour of class – you had been dozing off for a while so I wasn't surprised.”

 

Iwaizumi leaned down to get his book back on the desk. He didn't remember putting the book standing to hide him from the teacher's eyes.

 

“Who put my book there?” He asked curiously, half-expecting Akiyama to be the one.

 

“I did,” Kobayashi answered as he took out his bento.

 

Still a little sleepy, Iwaizumi glanced forward and despite about half the class already gone to buy lunch or eat somewhere else, one person seemed to stand out. The only person who was all alone and quiet right now.

 

Akiyama Kiku was desperately trying to erase the board, jumping up to try and reach the upper part of the board but she was too small to be any effective. She stopped and turned around, watching the people but if they had noticed her struggle, they didn't make any move to help her out. She turned back towards the board, staring at it as if it'd make it go lower for her.

 

Iwaizumi glanced at the side of the board and saw that the class responsibles of the day were Akiyama and Kobayashi.

 

“You're not going to help her out?” Iwaizumi asked his classmate.

 

“Mhm?” He asked, munching on his bento.

 

Kobayashi followed Iwaizumi's gaze then noticed Akiyama. Then, he scrunched up his nose lightly, swallowing in the same time before scooping up more food with his chopsticks.

 

“If she needs help she can just ask. And I'm SO hungry!”

 

 _Don't you think she might be hungry too, you dumbass?_ Hajime thought to himself.

 

Sighing to himself, he stood up then moved towards the board where Akiyama was still struggling. She seemed to hear him just as he approached but before she could do anything, he grabbed the sponge she was using and erased the last kanji at the highest part of the board. Kiku stared up at him in disbelief but before she could say anything – she'd have to muster the courage to do so anyway – he spoke up:

 

“Asking for help won't hurt, you know.” He simply said.

 

There was a short moment of silence when she opened and closed her lips to speak:

 

“T-thank you…” She whispered in a voice so low, Hajime barely heard.

 

“Whatever. There'd better be something left for me to buy at the cafeteria…” He mumbled, giving her the sponge back and turning around.

 

He put his hands in his pockets, unaware of the girl staring at his back in disbelief.

 

_ After school… _

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were walking towards the changing-room and gymnasium, talking lightly.

 

“That's why I disliked this movie! The main actress was down right terrible!” Oikawa declared vehemently.

 

“I liked the Huntsman, he was cool.” Iwaizumi answered with a little shrug.

 

“I knew you'd say that – but this girl, Snow-White… They only chose this actress because she was a little bit famous! I really don't see what all the fuss is about! _I_ would be a better Snow-White!”

 

“As annoying as it may be to admit, you're right…”

 

“Even _you_ would be a better Snow-White, Iwa-chan!!”

 

“You're going too far and I'm about to punch you for saying that,” he replied with a roll of his eyes.

 

Oikawa chuckled at the image of his friend with Snow-White's outfit but Iwaizumi ignored him, glancing at Akiyama as she walked past them. Oikawa didn't seem to notice the girl but he _did_ notice his friend looking over his shoulder to look at whatever had picked his interest. When he recognized Iwa-chan's classmate, his eyes widened slightly and his lips formed a silent 'o'.

 

“Is she meeting one of her friend?” Oikawa asked with a smile as they saw Akiyama joining another girl at the entrance.

 

“Who knows?” Iwaizumi said with a shrug.

 

Oikawa glanced between Iwaizumi then back at Akiyama, a very satisfied smile appearing on his face. Then, Tooru blinked when he recognized the girl Akiyama was talking to.

 

“I know her. She's the Captain of another school's girl team. Sato Yuuna. I had no idea they were friends…”

 

“You had no idea Akiyama Kiku existed before last week…” Iwaizumi replied with a slightly annoyed gaze.

 

Oikawa stared carefully at the two girls as Sato patted Akiyama on the head, looking terribly proud of her. He glanced back at Iwaizumi who, once he was sure Akiyama was into safe hands, turned to continue walking.

 

“Let's go, Oikawa or we're gonna be late…”

 

“Now… That's an interesting turn of events…” He murmured to himself thoughtfully.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Wait for me, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa screamed, running after his friend.

 

“Then stop slacking off!!” Iwaizumi screamed back.

 

Still, Hajime couldn't stop thinking about Kiku joining her friend at the school entrance. So she _could_ make friends. The fact that she had really wanted to answer to his 'good morning' even if it was on a piece of paper proved that she wasn't quite as closed off as she seemed to be. Perhaps she just needed someone to reach out to her.


	3. Curiosity

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : Quiet Voice

 

CHAPTER III : Curiosity

 

“ _Curiosity is, in great and generous minds, the first passion and the last.”_

― **Samuel Johnson, Works of Samuel Johnson**

 

“ _The public have an insatiable curiosity to know everything, except what is worth knowing.”_

― **Oscar Wilde, The Soul of Man Under Socialism, and Selected Critical Prose**

 

“Eh? Karasuno?” Hanamaki repeated.

 

“Never heard of it…” Matsukawa said.

 

Coach Irihata and Mizoguchi were looking at the Aoba Johsai's team after announcing that there would be a practice match against Karasuno High-school next week.

 

“Oikawa asked for this practice match,” Irihata said, “It's where Kageyama Tobio went and I am curious about him as well. It'll be interesting and a good practice match.”

 

“It's soon for a practice match. We're still at the very beginning of the year.” Iwaizumi intervened.

 

“True, which will be a good occasion to see what sort of players our own first-years are. Be sure not to overwork yourselves, understood everyone?” Irihata continued, giving a pointed look at Oikawa who pretended not to have seen anything.

 

“Ooosss!”

 

The practice went as usual but this time, they mostly trained among the regulars for the practice match to come soon. The new members still had to get used to Aoba Johsai's team rhythm after all. Most of the team went away right after the end of practice but as usual, Oikawa and Iwaizumi remained behind for more practice.

 

Hajime practiced his serve a few times but glanced at his friend when he noticed that there wasn't any killer serve hitting the court on the other side. Oikawa had his forehead pressed against the volley ball, an incredible focused look on his face.

 

“Oi, what are you doing?” He asked, not knowing why Tooru, no matter as eccentric as he was, would be praying a volleyball god instead of actually practicing.

 

“Thinking,” Oikawa answered calmly without opening his eyes.

 

Iwaizumi didn't answer, staring at him for a long moment.

 

“I will finally have a chance to beat Tobio-chan – even if it's only a practice match, I'll prove which one of us is the best setter.” Oikawa continued with a determined smile, lowering the ball to get ready to serve.

 

“How is your knee by the way? You're practicing hard since the beginning of school but a few weeks ago you were still weak.” Iwaizumi continued, glancing at the white knee supporter.

 

Oikawa turned to him with a smile.

 

“Iwa-chan, could it be that you are worried for me~?” He asked.

 

“Nope, I just don't want to hear your constant whining if you get hurt and can't beat Kageyama.” Iwaizumi answered calmly, having expected such a reaction from his friend – Oikawa always tried to avoid the topic when it came to his knee or his body exhaustion from over practicing.

 

“That's mean, Iwa-chan! As Vice-Captain and best friend you should worry and be willing to help me go through such difficult and dark times with me!” Oikawa exclaimed, feigning to be hurt.

 

“Ask your girlfriend for that. Don't you have a new one?” Iwaizumi continued.

 

“Tch. You're not funny…”

 

“And you're avoiding the initial question. How is your knee?” He asked again, staring at Oikawa with crossed arms to make him understand he wouldn't buy another foolish answer.

 

For once, Oikawa didn't joke. Still holding his ball, he looked at the court before answering quietly:

 

“It's all right for now. Don't worry, Iwa-chan, I won't push myself… After all, I've promised to Ayaka-chan I wouldn't injure myself further and would take care of my knee.”

 

“Mm… If you say so, I'll believe you… I have to go on ahead tonight, I'm leaving the changing-room's key in your locker – don't stay here too long, and don't strain on your knee, Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, starting to walk towards the exit.

 

“Aye, aye~” Oikawa answered cheerfully.

 

When Hajime exited the gymnasium, he heard his friend's powerful serve hitting the floor. And as surprising as it was, despite most students gone for a while now, he heard another, unexpected sound.

 

_Tink, tink, tink_

 

Hajime looked around but he didn't see any bicycle going by even if he knew he had just heard one. He glanced over at the entrance and saw a girl riding a bicycle, disappearing quickly. She had shoulder-length brown hair but he had been unable to see who it might be.

 

 _ The next day, at lunch, 3 _ _ rd _ _ year class 5… _

 

“EH?! What do you mean you got hurt?!” Iwaizumi shouted, standing so suddenly his chair fell backwards.

 

Everyone turned towards him suddenly while Oikawa startled guiltily, standing in front of him. Hajime was aware that Akiyama made such a jump on her seat she dropped her chopsticks and almost fell over. But right now, the Ace was way too angry to think about the girl. He reached out from over his desk and grabbed Oikawa's front jacket, shaking him all the while shouting in rage:

 

“Didn't I say to be careful?! Why would you go and hurt yourself, you dumbass?! You're such a dumbass, trashykawa!! _I promised I'd care_ – MY ASS!! You went overboard as per fucking usual!! Dumbass!! Shittykawa!!”

 

“Iwa-chaaan! I get it, I get it!!” Oikawa shouted, holding his friend's wrists to try and get him to let go.

 

Iwaizumi shook him a bit more for good measure then let go, almost pushing him away.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Iwaizumi continued, still furious Oikawa had had the nerve to get hurt _again_ from over practicing a week before a practice match against Kageyama's school.

 

He was so damn sure he'd hear Trashykawa's whining soon Hajime wanted to shake him and throw him out of the window already.

 

Trying to calm down as to not create more of a ruckus in class, Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his stupid ass of Captain.

 

Oikawa often felt scared around Iwa-chan – especially an angry Iwa-chan. But it was rare he actually felt his _life_ threatened.

 

“I'm sorry, Iwa-chan…” He said apologetically, trying a smile even if he knew it wouldn't work.

 

“TCH! You piss me off, Assikawa!! How did you get hurt this time?! Over practicing your serves?!” Iwaizumi hissed – the argument was now being ignored by most of his classmates even if the girls kept glancing worriedly at their _oh-so-precious Oikawa Tooru~_

 

“I know it's foolish to ask this of you with your anger issues–”

 

“My only anger-issue is you!!”

 

“–But don't yell! I didn't even practice that much! I only slipped in the bathroom after my shower! I didn't fall but just catching myself hurt my knee!” Oikawa quickly explained.

 

“That stupid-ass reason makes me wanna punch you even more!!” Iwaizumi continued berating.

 

“Don't punch me, Iwa-chan! I'm injured, remember?!”

 

“Not injured enough to my taste!!”

 

“Iwa-chaaaan!!”

 

“Stop crying!!”

 

Hajime was actually lifting up his fist when he heard a frightened squeal. At first he thought it came from Oikawa but the sound didn't come from the right direction. He glanced down at his left and saw Akiyama Kiku, hands in front of her face. She had just stood up, trying to walk past Iwaizumi when he had moved a little too suddenly for her easily-scared nerves.

 

“Sorry, Akiyama…” He said, lowering his fist.

 

“Why do you apologize to her and not me?! You threatened to kill me, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa overreacted again.

 

Akiyama didn't look in Iwaizumi's direction and quickly ran behind him to hurry out of the classroom. He followed her with his gaze, feeling a tiny bit guilty about scaring her…

 

7\. She was _very_ easily scared.

 

Hearing nothing but silence from Oikawa – which was terribly strange – Iwaizumi looked back at him and instantly felt pissed off. Not only Tooru wasn't talking, but he was also staring intensely at Hajime with a weird smile on his face – Hajime didn't like the smile, it was the “Oikawa's bad ideas' smile”.

 

“The hell you're staring at?” He growled, frowning at Oikawa who instantly startled.

 

“That was Akiyama Kiku-chan, wasn't it?” He asked quickly.

 

Hajime blinked in disbelief. He felt like punching Tooru for changing topic. He decided otherwise – if he was following his instinct of punching him every time he said or did stupid something, imbecile or annoying, Iwaizumi wouldn’t have any fists anymore.

 

He still felt his fists trembling to hit on his friend's stupid-looking smile, though.

 

“Your point, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi growled.

 

“N-nothing!” He hissed, startling, glancing at the door before speaking up again quickly, “Ah, by the way, Iwa-chan – considering I probably won't be able to participate to the practice match next week, I count on you to reduce Tobio-chan to pieces – also, I'll leave the team to you, you'll be Captain until I'm back on my feet! Have a good day!” Oikawa exclaimed before swiftly making for the door.

 

He would have run if he hadn't been trying to be so careful on his knee.

 

“OI! Trashykawa, don't leave like that!!” Iwaizumi shouted.

 

He tried running after Oikawa who avoided him swiftly by turning on himself and escaping the door. What Iwaizumi had not noticed with Tooru doing his weird spinning was that there was _someone else_ behind him. Hajime tried to stop but taken forward by his momentum, he hit the person who fell hard on the floor while Shittykawa went off without even glancing behind.

 

“That shit he walked away at this time on purpose!!” Iwaizumi hissed, leaning down, “I'm sorry, are you all right?”

 

Akiyama Kiku glanced up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears while everyone started whispering in the class.

 

 _Crap, she's crying!_ Hajime thought, starting to sweat nervously because there was nothing more frightening than _a girl in tears in front of him_.

 

“Uuh… You're… uh… ok? Akiyama-san?” He called, offering his hand.

 

But when he did so, she jumped away from him and quickly looked away.

 

Hajime felt his heart sinking, his entire body stiffening guiltily when he realized that, _once again_ , he had hit her and that _once again_ , he had scared her. Perhaps Trashykawa might be _a little_ right about him: he had to do something about his anger-issues.

 

Kiku stood up slowly and he straightened as well, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Eh… uh… sorry about that?” He repeated.

 

Kiku glanced up at him from behind her hair that was falling to hide most of her face. Even for the shortest of time, she observed him so sharply Hajime felt his heart miss a beat – was it worry he felt? Was it fear? Was it incredulity that for just this _one second,_ this _one gaze_ , Akiyama Kiku – shyest girl to be – had looked at him as if she was looking right into his soul?

 

As quickly as this light had appeared in her dark eyes, it disappeared. She gave a quick nod before walking past him, back to her desk.

 

Hajime looked over his shoulder at the girl, still a little astonished by the strength he had seen in her eyes. It reminded him of how Oikawa often looked at teammates or opponents when he was analyzing all of their moves, registering their habits in order to understand them to the deepest part of their souls.

 

8\. She was observant.

9\. Her eyes were dark blue like the night…

 

_ The next day, for morning practice… _

 

Despite his injury, Oikawa had decided to come to see what the others were doing – observing was always a good thing as a setter and teammate. Plus he could notice things or habits that he wouldn't while playing. Iwaizumi was at his sides, yawning from the lack of sleep while the setter kept talking on and on about this and that. He didn't really need Hajime to talk – Tooru could make a conversation on his own.

 

“Oi! Iwaizumi! Oikawa!”

 

They both stopped and turned around when they heard Hanamaki calling for them. The wing-spiker was waving at them without hurrying to catch up. What surprised Iwaizumi though was to see Akiyama Kiku at his side – and they were _talking_ , glancing at each other every once in a while. He was pretty sure it was the first time he was seeing Akiyama _talking_ with _someone_.

 

“Ooh, Makki is with Kiku-chan!” Oikawa noticed with a smile and slight tilt of his head as he waved back.

 

“Why the hell is he with her?” Iwaizumi grumbled.

 

His friend glanced at him when he heard his tone but didn't comment on it, only kept his usual smile.

 

Once Hanamaki and Akiyama reached the entrance, they said goodbye and went their separated ways. The girl glanced shyly at Iwaizumi who was standing a few meters away from the two. She seemed hesitant before giving a short nod and quickly walking away. Hajime nodded in return even though she probably didn't see.

 

“Ooss,” Takahiro saluted.

 

“Hey, Makki! Did you spend a good night?” Oikawa asked as the three walked towards the changing-room.

 

Confused, he raised an eyebrow while Hajime glared at his best friend.

 

“Uh? Not bad, why?” He answered with a shrug.

 

“Mm mm! Nothing, I was just curious~!”

 

They reached the changing-room where Matsukawa was already waiting. Iwaizumi opened the door and the third-years all entered, Oikawa taking a seat on a side while the others were changing. Not long after, second and first years started coming.

 

“By the way, Hanamaki,” Iwaizumi spoke up, “Do you have a girlfriend?” He asked, glancing quickly at his friend.

 

“Not at the moment, why?”

 

“Noth–”

 

“Iwa-chan, are you jealous~?” Oikawa asked when he heard all that.

 

“What are you talking about?” Hanamaki asked while the Vice-Captain was glaring viciously at the setter.

 

Tooru opened his lips to answer but when he felt the threatening aura surrounded Iwaizumi, he startled and decided to save his life.

 

“No reason… I was just asking this… out of the blue… Right, Iwa-chan?”

 

“Uh. You'd better.”

 

Sighing in relief to be saved – for the moment – Oikawa didn't say anything else, but he kept in a corner of his mind the question his friend had initially asked.

 

Hanamaki seemed confused but didn't add anything for a moment while Iwaizumi hid his relief – both that Oikawa hadn't added anything and that Hanamaki didn't have a girlfriend. Not that Iwaizumi cared. Not at all.

 

“Iwaizumi, are you asking me this because I went to school with Akiyama?” Hanamaki asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

The Ace tried to hide it but he startled lightly, pretending that the sudden move was caused by the way he took off his jacket. Before he could say a thing though, Oikawa piped up happily:

 

“Ah! So you DO know her! Who is she exactly? How do you know Kiku-chan? Makki, do you like her? Do you–”

 

“No, no, no! I don't like her at all!!” Hanamaki exclaimed at once, the others glancing curiously while he grinned uncomfortably, “She's my neighbor and we just happened to walk to school together! That's it! Don't go imagining ridiculous stuff, Oikawa!” Makki exclaimed, glaring at the Captain, knowing damn well that he was the sort to imagine the most ridiculous scenario.

 

After a short pause, Hanamaki crossed his arms, looking over at the Captain and Vice-Captain.

 

“Why are you asking all that anyway? It's not like you care.”

 

“How _rude!_ I _do_ care! You're my precious teammate, Makki!” Oikawa exclaimed, a hurt look on his face.

 

Ignoring the setter, Hanamaki glanced at Iwaizumi who shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“She's in my class. I was surprised to see her talk with someone, that's all.” He explained.

 

It seemed to be enoughexplanation for the wing-spiker who shrugged as well.

 

“Well, she doesn't do well with people.”

 

“How long have you known Akiyama?” Iwaizumi asked while Oikawa leaned forward curiously as well.

 

“We were playing together as children, but when we started school… Dunno? We didn't really talk anymore. I really don't know much about her. Why do you ask?”

 

“Nothing, nothing at all. Just curious.”

 

Oikawa got up and leaned towards his best friend so he'd be the only one to hear him.

 

“Curious, uh…?” Oikawa whispered.

 

“What do you want, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, frowning at him.

 

“Nothing, nothing~ _I'm_ the curious one, here~”

 

Hajime threw him a confused look but decided to ignore his antics.

 

“By the way, Oikawa, when you do that thing with your eyes – why do you do that? What goes through your mind?” He asked.

 

“The thing with my eyes? Do you mean, winking? I do that when–”

 

“Not winking, that creepy thing you do with your eyes!” Iwaizumi added, Hanamaki and Matsukawa snorting at the confused look on Oikawa.

 

The setter blinked and tilted his head on a side.

 

“I don't understand, Iwa-chan?”

 

“When you do that creepy thing with your eyes, when you look scary looking at people–”

 

“You're the one looking scary when you look at people, Iwa-chan! Not me! I don't do any creepy thing with my eyes!!” Oikawa exclaimed, sounding almost insulted.

 

“Tch…” Iwaizumi continued, crossing his arms, “Sometimes, you look at players or opponents with a gaze with no light at all, you look like you're calculating how to destroy them. That's the creepy thing I'm referring to!”

 

“Ah, when he looks like he's possessed?” Matsukawa intervened, making Oikawa hiss.

 

“You mean when he looks like a _demon_ coming straight from hell?” Hanamaki added, smirking.

 

Oikawa paled at the very idea that there were times when he looked – not just _scary_ – but _frightening!_ Like a _demon!_ If anything, he was as pretty as an angel – but a demon was definitely _not_ something he wanted to look like! The demon-looking one was Iwaizumi, not him!

 

“What do you mean, a demon coming straight from hell?!” Oikawa hissed in panic, glaring at his friends who snickered.

 

They chuckled at his insulted and frightened expression but before he could start pouting, Iwaizumi intervened once gain:

 

“When you observe people, what do you look for exactly?” He asked.

 

Oikawa huffed, still annoyed by being accused of looking like a demon, then glanced curiously at his friend. He observed Iwaizumi, frowning lightly.

 

“I'm really curious to find out _why_ you're asking me something like that. But I'll answer anyway – because I am _nice_ and definitely not a _demon_. I usually look for habits or little things that distinguish this person from others – the faster I can figure out someone, the faster I can find a way to beat said-person.”

 

“That's such a creepy way of thinking…” Hanamaki murmured with Matsukawa nodding behind him.

 

“This isn't creepy! It's just analyzing!!” Oikawa exclaimed.

 

“Analyzing?” Iwaizumi repeated.

 

“Yes, _analyzing_. Like… how can I put it…? You start understanding the person better, you know?”

 

Iwaizumi sighed, not understanding how his friend was functioning. Little habits, understanding the person better… Perhaps he had been wrong and hadn't seen the same look on Akiyama Kiku's face as Oikawa's. She was freaked out by people and shy – there was no way she'd be able to observe and analyze people the way an extrovert like Oikawa did.

 

“Ah, it's almost time. We should get going to the gymnasium…” Hanamaki noticed after glancing at the clock.

 

Iwaizumi waited for everyone to be out before closing the door, watching Oikawa arguing excitedly with the two other third-years regulars about him looking like a demon. Oikawa and Akiyama were completely different. There was no way she was anything close to Trashykawa.

 

Hajime chuckled just at the idea that he had even _thought_ he had seen the demon-look on Akiyama Kiku's face. She was way too adorable to look like that.

 

The young man froze suddenly. _Adorable?_ Since when was he thinking _that?_

 

“What the hell?” He whispered to himself, his heart fastening just a tiny bit.


	4. Witchcraft?

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : Quiet Voice

 

CHAPTER IV : Witchcraft?

 

“ _Someone has said that it requires less mental effort to condemn than to think.”_

― **Emma Goldman**

 

“ _There's a big difference on being wise and being crafty. The former is the attribute of God, and the latter is that of Satan.”_

― **Michael Bassey Johnson**

 

“Cats are cute. Cats are adorable.” Iwaizumi suddenly said out of nowhere.

 

The three other third-years glanced at him with wide eyes. The only sound that was heard was the slurping sound from Matsukawa as he swallowed the noodles through his lips all the while staring, a little dumbfounded, at the Ace.

 

“Yes?” Oikawa answered hesitantly, not quite understanding where this was going.

 

“But there's nothing wrong in thinking that? Like… it doesn't mean that because you think a cat is cute you're emotionally attached to it or anything?”

 

“No?”

 

“What the hell? Do you want to adopt a cat or something?” Hanamaki asked.

 

“But you don't want to be seen as a cute little guy who loves cats, you still want to keep your tough looks, that's it?” Matsukawa continued.

 

“Uuh… I don't want to adopt a cat.”

 

“But you want a pet.”

 

“No?”

 

“What the hell?” Hanamaki said once again with a confused look – it gave a good summary of the conversation.

 

“Iwa-chan, are you all right? You've been off during all day and practice…” Oikawa said, staring worriedly at his friend.

 

“Do you have a fever?” Matsukawa asked.

 

“You were missing your usual setter, is that it?” Hanamaki added.

 

“No I don't have a fever, and no I didn't miss Oikawa!” He growled annoyingly, scooping some noodles with his chopsticks, “And _yes_ I'm all right. I was just thinking about stuff.”

 

“Don't think too much without a brain or you'll get an actual fever, Iwa-chan. ATCHA! It HURT Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa exclaimed after being elbowed harshly.

 

“That's for insulting me, Assikawa!” He hissed back.

 

Once they had finished their ramen, they all went their separate ways to go home.

 

“Do you feel ready for the practice match against Karasuno?” Oikawa asked.

 

“Of course I do. Kageyama or not, we'll win.” Iwaizumi answered grumpily.

 

“By the way, the doctor said that by next Tuesday, I might be able to use my leg! So maybe I'll get to play after all – sorry, Iwa-chan, you might not get to be the Captain!”

 

“I don't care about that. But don't push on your leg if you do play, got it?”

 

“Aye, aye~”

 

“Did you tell Kanemoto about what happened?” Iwaizumi continued, referring to the almost sponsor of Oikawa.

 

At this question, Oikawa's smile faded and his shoulders dropped. He glanced away, a distressed and slightly pitiful expression on his face…

 

“Yes… She scolded me… Even over the phone, thousands of miles away, she can be scary…” Oikawa murmured.

 

“Of course she scolded you. At least, you have one person able to whip you in shape.”

 

“I always get scolded! By you, by Aya-chan! You're all just cruel!”

 

“Perhaps you just deserve it?”

 

“Mean!”

 

Iwaizumi smiled lightly to himself, amused by his friend's reactions no matter how many years went by. Oikawa never seemed to understand that he was being teased.

 

“By the way, Iwa-chan, your weird question from earlier, about cats…”

 

Iwaizumi stiffened lightly, hoping that keeping his hands hidden in his pockets would help him go unnoticed.

 

Tooru watched him very carefully and even if he noticed the way his shoulders stiffened lightly, he didn't comment on it. He just smiled knowingly before continuing:

 

“Is this because I remind you of a cute kitty~?” Oikawa asked.

 

“UH.” Was Hajime's only answer with a massive rolling of eyes.

 

“Oi! What is that supposed to mean?!”

 

“You're far from being as cute as a cat!”

 

They've arrived in the building where they both lived and after saying goodbye, they both went their separate ways. Being neighbor with Oikawa meant spending much more time with him but also being closer than anyone else. Thinking back on Hanamaki and Akiyama being neighbors, Hajime wondered how they could be neighbors without knowing each other more than just acquaintances.

 

His phone vibrated suddenly and he checked it, an avalanche of pictures sent to him by Oikawa. Pictures of cats and kittens. Hajime rolled his eyes, waiting for all the pictures to be sent but his friend was apparently having a lot of fun – especially when he added some selfies in the middle (but that wasn't surprising).

 

 **Am I not as cute as these kittens~ Here, have some more cute cats!** Oikawa sent, more cats' pictures arriving.

 

“What the hell am I even supposed to do with all that, dumbass? I don't want a cat…” Hajime muttered to himself, still mildly amused by the pictures of cats and his friend's antics.

 

Suddenly, a picture that was not of a cat or Oikawa arrived. Iwaizumi almost screamed and jumped, his phone almost dropping until he caught it at the last moment. He almost had a heart attack when he had received a picture of Akiyama Kiku – how the hell Oikawa even _had_ a picture of this girl on his phone?!

 

 **What the hell, Trashykawa?!** Iwaizumi typed quickly.

 

**Ah~ Iwa-chan, you finally react! I knew you'd like this picture in particular~**

 

**No I don't! How did you get it anyway?! Have you never heard of the word privacy?!**

 

**I just asked a friend of mine to take a picture of Kiku-chan for me a few days ago~ You know I have lots of pictures from lots of people~**

 

**That's just down right creepy!!**

 

**But aren't you glad you have this picture now?**

 

**No I'm not!!**

 

Deciding to ignore his friend to give him a lesson, Hajime threw his phone on his bed and ignored it vibrating for long minutes afterward. Then, it stopped – Tooru must have gotten bored by this game. For some reason, Oikawa had taken a liking in Kiku – or rather, he had taken a liking in teasing Iwaizumi about her.

 

For a short moment, he wondered what Tooru had in his mind before shaking his head, not wanting to think about Trashykawa or his classmate. Even if Hajime had thought that Kiku was adorable for a short moment, that was it. It was true that he had been observing her ever since he had noticed her – by hitting her with his bag – but noting a few things about people wasn't a bad thing. It just meant he was observant. He could note lots of things about his friends and his other classmates, it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was particularly curious about Akiyama Kiku or anything. She was a mystery in several ways – she was always alone and no one seemed to be willing to put up with her, he didn't know a thing about her and no one else seemed to know but Hajime could tell there was more to her than just the shy and socially awkward girl everyone avoided. She had some passion – for her club or wherever she was going after class – and if she _had_ looked at him with the demon-eyes it meant she had more strength than what people gave her credit for.

 

“Oi… idiot, stop thinking about her…” He muttered, trying to think about something else.

 

He kept repeating to himself 'stop thinking about her' until he felt comfortable again – but his thoughts were then invaded by Trashykawa's injury. Hajime couldn't tell which was worse.

 

_ On Thursday, lunch time… _

 

Hanamaki and Oikawa were arguing about where they'd go have lunch with Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, the last two just watching them in slight annoyance.

 

“But it's so sunny outside! I want to eat under a tree today!” Oikawa exclaimed.

 

“Why not eat on the roof as we usually do? There's wind up there!” Hanamaki replied, crossing his arms.

 

“Iwa-chan! Mattsun! Where do you want to eat today?!” Oikawa continued, whipping towards them.

 

“Don't care…” Matsukawa answered with a shrug, “I'm hungry…”

 

“Uuh… don't care either… but outside would be a nice change – plus it'll be faster to get there than the roof…” Iwaizumi shrugged.

 

“Then I choose outside.” Matsukawa remarked at the simple fact that he'd eat faster this way.

 

At once, an overly smiling and happy Oikawa turned towards Hanamaki, giving him the sparkly eyes.

 

“Tch… Thanks for the betrayal guys…” Hanamaki mumbled before grabbing his bento, “Let's go outside then…” He sighed.

 

“Yoohoo!!” Oikawa exclaimed, jumping up and down.

 

“Easy on your knee, dumbass!” Iwaizumi cried out at once.

 

They went outside with their bentos, chatting about everything and anything when Oikawa suddenly stopped.

 

“Ah, isn't it Kiku-chan over there?” He asked, pointing at a wooden table.

 

No one was surprised to see her eating alone, headphones in her ears.

 

“She's all alone…” Oikawa added, sounding almost mournful.

 

“So? It's not surprising?” Makki said with a shrug.

 

“That's the girl you were talking about the other day?” Matsukawa asked curiously, “Your childhood friend?”

 

“We're not friends, just acquaintances. I'm sure Iwaizumi knows her more than me.”

 

“Uh? I don't know her at all…” He muttered, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Then! Why not get to know her?” Oikawa exclaimed cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

 

The three other young men glanced at him sparkling happily.

 

“Where did that come from, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his friends.

 

He was now _sure_ that Oikawa had something planned – otherwise he wouldn't be obsessing with Akiyama so much.

 

“But, Iwa-chan! She's your classmate, shouldn't you worry a little bit more about her if she's all alone? I won't let an innocent young girl be–”

 

“This tree is a nice spot to eat, right?” Matsukawa interrupted him, pointing at another tree.

 

“Let's go then,” Makki agreed, already walking there.

 

“Wait! Mattsun! Makki! Let's invite Kiku-chan to eat with us!” Oikawa exclaimed, jumping in front of his two teammates to stop them from taking another step.

 

“Why?” Makki asked.

 

“Who cares about this girl?” Mattsun added, raising an eyebrow.

 

“This is why you don't have any girlfriend…” Oikawa said very seriously.

 

The two suddenly felt a vein of annoyance popping but Oikawa ignored them – they wouldn't hit him the way Iwa-chan always did. Realizing that said Iwaizumi wasn't saying a thing, he glanced over at his childhood friend. As surprising as it was for the three young men, he was staring at Kiku from afar. Of course, Tooru was overjoyed by it.

 

Sensing glances on him, Hajime looked back at them, confused when he noticed them staring.

 

“What?”

 

“Ah, she's leaving,” Makki said, “Let's sit on that table then,” he decided.

 

“Ah! We're too late…” Oikawa muttered but everyone ignored him, walking past him, “Nee! Iwa-chan!” He called, grabbing his arm.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Do you really not feel guilty to see her eating all alone?” He asked while the girl went back into the building and disappeared from view.

 

“…It's not like I can change anything about it anyway… If you want so badly for that girl to not be alone anymore, go talk to her or something…” Iwaizumi said with a half-hearted shrug, not understanding why Oikawa kept rambling on and on about Akiyama.

 

“But I'm not the one in her class.”

 

Iwaizumi stared at him, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before joining their teammates to avoid answering any further. Annoyed by his reaction, Oikawa clicked his tongue then followed him, the event forgotten as they continued their initial conversation.

 

It was only when they went back into their classrooms that Oikawa's strange behavior once again left his teammates confused.

 

“We're at your class, Iwa-chan!” He exclaimed cheerfully, “Then, we'll see tonight at practice!”

 

“Uh? But there's still time left before the end of lunchtime…”

 

“Ah? Yes, but I wanted to discuss something with Mattsun for a while – about blocking!”

 

“Uh?” Matsukawa said.

 

“I'll stay with you then,” Hanamaki told Iwaizumi.

 

“AH!” Oikawa screamed, grabbing Makki's arm, “And I need you for a new theory! A new form of attack we'll need to try when I'm back!”

 

Silence fell on them, all staring at the setter.

 

“…Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started with a dark voice, “Are you trying to avoid me or something?”

 

“Avoid you, Iwa-chan? But I would nev–”

 

“You know what? Whatever, I don't care. Do whatever you want.” Iwaizumi said angrily, entering his classroom.

 

Oikawa swallowed hard before glancing hesitantly into his friend's classroom. Iwaizumi sat angrily, arms crossed and right at his side was Akiyama Kiku who startled when he sat so suddenly.

 

Smiling, Tooru turned around, starting to push his two friends away from class 5.

 

“Oikawa, what are you planning?” Hanamaki asked.

 

“It's not like you to push Iwaizumi away. You usually cling to him like a child to his mother.” Matsukawa added, both of them staring at the setter in confusion.

 

“I am ensuring Iwaizumi's happiness, that's what I'm doing,” Oikawa answered.

 

“Even though he must be relieved when you're not around to annoy the hell out of him, I’m pretty sure you didn't make him very happy by telling him to fuck off on his own…” Makki remarked, “What are you planning exactly?”

 

Feeling a little guilty after hearing these words from Hanamaki, Oikawa realized that he had been acting a little weird – and that Iwa-chan probably didn't like the way he was kept away from the three others.

 

“Well… I am planning for Iwa-chan and Kiku-chan to start dating soon.” Oikawa answered.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa took a double-take, not understanding at first what he meant. Then, their Captain's words echoed in their heads and they almost choked.

 

“What the fuck?!” Mattsun started.

 

“WHY?!” Hanamaki screamed, eyes wide in shock.

 

“The hell you're thinking?!”

 

“No way he'd fall for her!!”

 

“Calm down, please!” Oikawa exclaimed when people started glancing at the three of them in the hall, “Keep it a secret from Iwa-chan!!” He pleaded, clapping his hands together.

 

“NO WAY!” Makki immediately shouted.

 

“You can't just go and try to decide of his love life for him!”

 

“That's just wrong!!”

 

“Shhhh!!” Oikawa exclaimed, shushing them.

 

They finally stopped screaming while Oikawa glanced around and sighed in relief when people ignored them.

 

“They're the perfect match for each other – they just don't realize it yet!” Oikawa said, hands on his hips.

 

“No, no, no. Akiyama is a perfect match for _no one_. She's not– she's just… she's _so_ not… she's not a dating possibility for anyone in their sane mind…” Hanamaki said with wide eyes, not even wanting to imagine his _friend_ with this _girl_.

 

“That's just awful to say, Makki…” Tooru murmured, eyes wide in astonishment.

 

“I don’t know that girl but I agree that she's not… if you want Iwaizumi to date someone, pick a girl more… less… Uuuh… whatever she is…”

 

“You can't even find out what you think is wrong with her! Why do you reject this idea so vehemently?” Oikawa exclaimed with a scolding tone.

 

“What's wrong with her?” Hanamaki started, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows, “Other than her personality and complete inability to speak up with anyone, ever, she's not pretty. She's… even shorter than average, she's not thin at all and she's so…”

 

He made his cheeks puff out and his arms spread out to show that Kiku didn't have a body he considered attractive in the slightest.

 

“Just say it – you find her fat.” Matsukawa said bluntly.

 

“Exactly!” Hanamaki exclaimed, nodding.

 

“Just because she's rounder than average doesn't mean she's fat. Plus, Iwa-chan isn't the type of men to judge a girl by her appearance!”

 

“But even someone who doesn't judge by appearance wouldn't want of this girl! Even a blind man! She never says a thing, she's awkward and just… _crazy!_ Ask anyone who tried befriending – and I know what I'm talking about because I live five meters away from her – she's _messed up!”_ Hanamaki exclaimed, shaking his head.

 

Oikawa seemed thoughtful for a moment before speaking up again:

 

“With all due respect, Makki, did you talk to her – really talked – since you were children for anything other than casualties? Did you try to get to know her? Did you ever see anyone going to her home and befriend her? Did you _ever_ see anyone with her?”

 

“…No but that just proves she's not normal…”

 

“No, it just proves that you're only prejudiced – just like everyone else.” Oikawa concluded.

 

Sighing, Hanamki and Matsukawa glanced at each other, not knowing how they could convince Oikawa that he was making a mistake.

 

“Iwaizumi doesn't seem interested anyway. There's no way he'll be from now on.” Hanamaki finally said.

 

“Ah AH! And that's where _I_ – Iwa-chan's childhood and best friend – get to disagree!” Oikawa piped up happily, putting his hands on his hips proudly, “Iwa-chan's type is… short and cute girls!!”

 

The wing-spiker and middle-blocker glanced at each other before looking back, unimpressed, at the setter.

 

“And you base that knowledge on _what_ exactly? He never had any girlfriend before and he never had a crush he told us about either.” Matsukawa said.

 

“Iwa-chan always turns around and stares at short, cute girls when they walk by him. Also, when we talk about girls, he only ever mentions short, cute ones – and his favorite actresses usually are short, cute o–”

 

“Ok, ok, we get it. His type is short, cute girls. Akiyama may be short, but she's not cute.” Hanamaki cut Oikawa, shaking his hand disdainfully.

 

“Here you go again, being a meanie!” He scolded, frowning lightly at his friend.

 

“Nope, just being honest.”

 

“The pitiful choice of a girl aside – why do you suddenly want Iwaizumi to get a girlfriend?” Matsukawa asked.

 

Shocked, Oikawa took a step back, putting a hand on his heart, faking a hurt look on his face.

 

“Is my best friend's happiness not reason enough…?” He asked with a trembling voice.

 

“…You're _Oikawa Tooru_. You must have another reason in mind.” Hanamaki said, Mattsun nodding in agreement.

 

“I'm hurt…” He replied, a deadpanned expression on his face before sighing, “But if you really want to know… I have personal reasons to wish for Iwaizumi to get busy with a girl.”

 

“Personal reasons? What sort of reasons?” Matsukawa asked suspiciously.

 

Oikawa put one hand on his hip and the other up, shaking his finger 'no' while ticking his tongue.

 

“Ta, ta, ta. I won't tell you for the moment. Just promise not to say anything to Iwa-chan, ok~?” He said with a wink – which, unlike his fangirls, didn't work _at all_ on his two teammates.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at him before sighing deeply.

 

“It's going to slap you back hard, Oikawa…”

 

“But well, if you really want to keep it a secret – it'll be a great show to watch…” Matsukawa said with a shrug.

 

“You're the bests~” Oikawa hummed happily.

 

 _ On Friday, 3 _ _ rd _ _ year class 5… _

 

“Everyone, quiet!” The History teacher exclaimed when he entered the classroom.

 

The conversations quieted down and the few students that had been standing took their seats. Everyone turned their attention to the teacher who spoke up:

 

“Before starting today's lesson, there is something I want to talk to you about. You will have some papers to do that you will present in front of the class.”

 

Iwaizumi heard a pen drop and when he glanced at his left, he noticed Kiku looking pale before taking her pen back in her trembling fingers.

 

“You will be in group of two or three that _I_ will choose–”

 

Almost everyone started whining at once at this, they were bound to be paired with people they didn't get along with. But when the teacher continued, most people shut up to listen to what he'd say:

 

“On the other hand, you are free to choose any topic that we will be studying this year. It will be only a ten minutes presentation but I want you to work seriously on it – it will be a fourth of your final mark.”

 

“Waaah!”

 

“No fair!”

 

“No way!!”

 

“Stop complaining!” The teacher scolded, hitting lightly the blackboard to bring back attention, “I want your topic by Monday – decide it this weekend and it won't hurt to start working on it as well. I will now give you the pairs and the date you will present your paper. Listen carefully because I won't be repeating.”

 

He started calling the students' names from a sheet he was reading on. A few minutes went by, some chatting about their temporary paired classmate.

 

“Akiyama Kiku.” The teacher called, making the girl startle nervously.

 

At once, all the students who weren't paired with anyone yet glanced worriedly at the girl – of course, no one wanted to be paired with the awkward girl in the back who never talked and even less to have _a fourth_ of their final mark depending on Akiyama when she _couldn't_ speak up in front of anyone. She moved her fingers anxiously while the teacher stared at her before opening his lips to speak up the other name of the person she'd have to work with.

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

Iwaizumi was yawning in boredom when he heard his name and choked. Everyone else sighed in relief while he stood up abruptly, almost making his chair fall over.

 

“W-what?” He asked, eyes wide.

 

“Stop sleeping in class, Iwaizumi-kun – you're paired with Akiyama-san for the paper. You'll present it on Thursday in two weeks. Then…”

 

The teacher continued while Iwaizumi felt his heart beating a little too strongly as he glanced down at Akiyama. She glanced up at him at the exact time, looking a little relieved to be paired with him but baffled by his earlier reaction.

 

 _And I didn't want to think about her anymore…! Oikawa will have the time of his life teasing me now!_ He thought to himself, flushing in embarrassment and glancing away.

 

He sat back awkwardly, not daring to glance in Akiyama's direction.

 

 _What the hell?_ Was the only thing he could think of for the rest of the History class.

 

Once the idea that Akiyama and him would have to work on a History paper together settled in, Iwaizumi didn't really mind. He just hoped she'd be able to speak on her own without too much trouble. And also that she'd choose an interesting subject of paper.

 

At the end of class, almost all pairs gathered around tables to discuss their papers.

 

Iwaizumi glanced at Akiyama who was fumbling awkwardly with something around her neck – was it a necklace?

 

She glanced at him and when she noticed he was staring, she quickly pulled her necklace back behind her uniform ribbon.

 

“So… uh… you have an idea of paper?” He asked, head resting on his palm.

 

Akiyama seemed hesitant before opening her History book. She looked for something for a moment until finding a page she had been looking for and finally, turning it towards Iwaizumi.

 

“W-would i-it… be… a-all right…?” She asked in a low voice, pointing at some samurai from a History lesson about the Edo era.

 

Overjoyed about working on samurais, Iwaizumi instantly lit up, a huge grin spreading over his face.

 

“Yeah! I like it! Let's do that!” He exclaimed.

 

Kiku grinned brightly when he liked the subject, making Hajime take a double take at her face brightened by her smile. He blinked but almost instantly, as fast as it had appeared, the smile had disappeared from her face and she quickly turned away from him.

 

Some time later, while changing clothes for practice, Iwaizumi mentioned the paper he'd have to work on with Akiyama, making Hanamaki and Matsukawa blink at him in disbelief – Oikawa was sparkling excitedly at another side.

 

“Uh…? Repeat that?” Hanamaki hesitated, blinking.

 

“The teacher paired Akiyama and I for a History paper – I'm glad she chose to work on samurais! Never thought she'd like this sort of things though…” Iwaizumi said with a little smile, “I'm going ahead, hurry everyone!” He said with a little wave.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa followed him, staring at his back as he walked off.

 

“I can't freaking believe it…” Matsukawa muttered, eyes wide.

 

“Do you think Oikawa paid the teacher to pair them together?” Hanamaki asked in disbelief.

 

“Nah, it's more like witchcraft…” He answered just as Oikawa waltzed by them proudly.

 

“It's called _fate~”_ He answered with a wave, “Iwa-chan~! Wait for me~!” He shouted, following his best friend.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa glanced at each other before going to the same conclusion:

 

“Witchcraft,” they said in one voice with a nod.


	5. It Had Started with 'Good Morning'

FANFICTION

 

HAIKYUU!! : QUIET VOICE

 

CHAPTER V : It Had Started with 'Good Morning'

 

“ _You amaze me and it's hard for me to turn away and make it not so obvious that I'm looking at you.”_

― **Shailee J-N**

 

“ _I didn’t let myself think about my infatuation,because then I would have to acknowledge it.”_

― **Amy Harmon, The Law of Moses**

 

Akiyama Kiku was trying hard not to glance up at the man in front of her, across from the table. But she glanced up anyway.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime didn't notice her glance, too busy yawning while reading a book and taking notes about their paper. He glanced up when he sensed a gaze on him but Kiku looked down at her own notebook so quickly he didn't realize she had been staring. He only blinked and shook slightly his head, wondering why he'd glance at her.

 

She focused on her work, trying not to feel too nervous about the young man being so close – about a meter away but it was still way closer than she was used to.

 

They were in the library, working on their History paper. They had been studying for a while now and Iwaizumi's focus was starting to grow thin. He put his chin on his hand and glanced by the window at the baseball club running. It was Monday so the volleyball club didn't have any practice. He glanced back at Kiku who was writing quickly everything she deemed important for their paper.

 

“Oi,” he called in a hushed voice as to not bother anyone else studying.

 

Kiku's body stiffened and she glanced up very quickly at him, wondering if he was calling her. She swallowed while he spoke up, used to her nervousness by now:

 

“I don't have club today but what about you? It's almost time for clubs to start.” He said, knowing she went away for some unknown club everyday except Tuesday.

 

“T-there isn't… any club to… day…” She answered hesitantly.

 

She spoke even lower than usual, Hajime barely discerned her words.

 

“Ah…”

 

He hesitated, wondering if he should continue the conversation but Kiku looked back at her book and continued taking notes. He continued observing her curiously for a moment, sunlight going through the window, making her hair shine at every move. His eyes widened slightly and his heartbeat increased.

 

10\. Her hair had copper reflections in the sunlight.

 

Sensing a gaze on her, Kiku glanced up and their eyes met. Hajime squeaked and looked away, blushing in embarrassment from both the staring _and_ the squeak. He closed his eyes firmly, trying to ignore the curious stare she was giving him now. He swallowed hard and quickly opened his eyes, glancing in Kiku's direction.

 

He caught a sight of her smile. It was tiny and shy, her cheeks slightly blushed by the attention he had given her. Hajime's breath stopped while his heart missed a few beats. He couldn't help but stare at her rosy lips while she smiled innocently, almost incredulously. There was something incredibly pure and beautiful in her smile – it wasn't the big, bright smile she had showed him the other day, but it was just as pretty. He suddenly realized that he wanted to see her smile more. Smiling made her look so much more pretty and lively…

 

Kiku glanced at him once again but this time, when their gazes met, they both blushed and looked down like middle-schoolers across halls.

 

Hajime took his pen, trying to act natural and studious but the only thing he could think of was what had happened in the morning.

 

_ In the morning… _

 

“ _Iwaizumi-san!”_

 

_He turned around when one of his classmate approached him. Fujioka Masami smiled at him in her sweet way. She was the Captain of the girls' tennis club and one of the most popular girls of Aoba Johsai – everyone half-expected Oikawa and her to be together and become the most perfect couple but for some reason, Oikawa had never seemed interested with the girl. When Iwaizumi had confronted his friend with it, Tooru had answered that Masami was too 'shallow' to his taste. Hajime never questioned him, he mostly didn't care about that girl whether she was shallow or not._

 

“ _Fujioka-san,” He greeted with a nod of his head._

 

_She put her hands behind her back to appear innocent but it was mostly to make her chest more imposing, taking a pose that was suggestive enough that even Iwaizumi understood she was flirting with him._

 

Flattered but not interested, _he thought to himself, hands in his pockets and waiting for her to say whatever she had called him for._

 

“ _You're so not lucky to end up with Akiyama-chan for this History paper, Iwaizumi-san…” Fujioka started, making the young man raise an eyebrow._

 

“ _Why?” He asked, wondering once again what was everyone's problem with Kiku._

 

“ _Well… It's_ Akiyama Kiku _…” Masami answered, insisting on the girl's name as if it explained everything._

 

“… _And?” He continued, eyebrow still raised._

 

_Masami chuckled as if he had said something funny or cute then she continued, tilting her head on a side to make her long hair fall over._

 

“ _You're so nice! As expected from you, Iwaizumi-san! But if you want, I could ask the teacher to change the pairs… It's not fair that you'd end up with Akiyama when she's so_ messed up. _You'll end up with a bad grade just because of her and I know you're serious and wouldn't want of a bad grade…”_

 

“ _Akiyama-san seems serious enough. I don't see how that'll be a problem,” he answered even if he knew that when they'd have to present their paper to the class Kiku will_ definitely _have trouble speaking._

 

“ _It's all right, Iwaizumi-san, you don't have to hide what you really think…” Masami continued, leaning forward in a secretive tone, “We all know about her…” She murmured with a nod._

 

“ _Well, I don't.” He replied with a huff._

 

_He was about to turn around and ignore whatever Masami would add but curiosity took over him and he narrowed slightly his eyes._

 

“ _Why is everyone avoiding her?” He asked, hoping he'd finally have an answer._

 

_Masami looked surprised he wouldn't know but she glanced around to make sure Kiku wasn't here then continued in a hushed voice:_

 

“ _Akiyama-chan… she needs to see a psychologist. There's something wrong in her head. She's been messed up like that even in Middle-School. She speaks to herself when she's all alone, sometimes she suddenly starts screaming… I've heard that all the people who have tried befriending her ended up at the hospital – she's_ attacked _them! She's weird_ and _dangerous that girl.”_

 

_She huffed, frowning lightly before shaking her head in disbelief._

 

“ _I don't get why they keep letting her come at school when she could injure someone anytime…”_

 

_Iwaizumi didn't want to acknowledge these rumors. But he had to admit that Kiku was definitely acting weird sometimes – muttering to herself in class, being almost invisible, the demon-eyes she had had for a moment the other day… Still, school wouldn't let a potentially dangerous student coming so why was everyone acting so reluctant to get close to Kiku?_

 

“ _I just hope she'll keep here hands off of you – even if I don't doubt you can handle yourself! Ahah!” Misamu continued with a wink before walking away._

 

Iwaizumi's thoughts were cut by a light tap on his forearm. He startled and looked back at Kiku who stared at him with wide eyes and opened lips, stunned by his reaction.

 

“Ah, uh, s-sorry…” He said apologetically.

 

But Kiku suddenly seemed unease. She looked away from him, her heart clenching lightly as she started gathering her books and stuff.

 

“I… I have to… to go…” She whispered.

 

“Ah, ok. Uh…” He hesitated, realizing he hadn't worked much on his own, “I have a practice match tomorrow so I can't come to the library but… I think I could cut some time on Wednesday…” He continued in a low voice.

 

Kiku seemed to hesitate as she put her stuff in her bag before nodding slowly.

 

“P-practice… match…” She answered, avoiding his gaze.

 

“I… uh… play volleyball…” He added, not knowing if she had just asked a question or not.

 

Kiku looked at him from the corner of her eye, not even hiding her stare. For a moment, Hajime thought that she was looking at him as if thinking _'I know that, big idiot'_ but she only nodded and stood up.

 

As soon as she was gone, Hajime sighed deeply and let his head fall on his notebook. He didn't realize it when they were interacting or silent but he felt _so_ under pressure whenever he was around Kiku and she was acting weird.

 

“ _There's something wrong in her head.”_

 

“Tch…” Iwaizumi muttered to himself before collecting his own stuff.

 

He wouldn’t work any more today so he decided to leave school. As he walked away from the table, he noticed something at Kiku's chair and stopped before leaning down. It was a tiny organizer and even if he knew he shouldn't have, he opened it. He went directly to this week's planning, reading lots of little things from Kiku's tiny handwriting.

 

Monday

 

_No club_

_Help dad_

_Hospital at 6pm_

_Study with Iwa-chan_

 

 _She calls me Iwa-chan?_ He thought to himself, raising an eyebrow, chuckling to himself in light amusement – no one dared calling him that apart from Oikawa.

 

Hajime reread the same sentence, wondering if the rumors about Kiku needing a medical and psychological attention were true.

 

Tuesday

 

_Practice match VS Karasuno_

_Oikawa injured_

_Bring bento_

 

 _Is she a fan of Oikawa? Does she stalk him or wants to offer him something? Is this why she knows I'm called Iwa-chan?_ He continued thinking.

 

There wasn't much written for the rest of the week but after turning a few pages, Iwaizumi noticed that she was marking lots of things about the volleyball club. Either that or stuff concerning her parents – it was always 'help' or 'groceries'. There were also lots of appointments at the hospital – almost every week…

 

The rumors might be true after all… But Hajime wasn't sure how to feel about that – was he scared? Definitely not. Was he freaked out? He couldn't tell. Was he suddenly uncomfortable around Kiku? Probably…

 

“ _I-wa-cha-n~”_ A voice whispered in his ear.

 

“GAAAAAH!!” He shouted, jumping in alarm.

 

“Ssshhh!!” The entire library immediately reacted, glaring daggers at Iwaizumi and a slightly stunned Oikawa who blinked at his friend's reaction.

 

“Oikawa! What the hell?!” Iwaizumi hissed, whipping around.

 

“SSSSHH!!”

 

Hajime grabbed Tooru's arm and dragged him outside the library, half angry but still mostly scared after the fear he had given him.

 

“What the hell are you doing?! Why did you do that?! You freaked me out!!” Iwaizumi hissed when they exited the library.

 

“Sorry, sorry~ I didn't think you would get so scared!” Oikawa answered, lifting up his hands in apology, “I saw you standing awkwardly so I went to see you – I thought you were supposed to study with Kiku-chan?” he asked.

 

“I was… She left for uh… she left somewhere?” Iwaizumi answered, still trying to control his frightened heart.

 

“What's this?” Oikawa asked when he saw the little organizer in his friend's hand.

 

Before Iwaizumi could react, the setter's hand reached for it and opened it.

 

“Wait–”

 

“Is that Kiku-chan's? Why did you have it? Oooh, is she going to come watch our practice match tomorrow? It's written in it? Hospital? What's this all about?” He kept asking.

 

Instead of answering, Iwaizumi snatched the organizer away from the setter's hands, glaring at his friend.

 

“It's none of your concern!”

 

“But you were the first one reading it!”

 

Unable to deny it, Iwaizumi huffed and put the organizer in his bag.

 

“Don't read it. Don't mention it. Just… don't. I'll give her back tomorrow, end of story.”

 

“But aren't you curious?” Oikawa asked, following his friend as they walked back towards the entrance of the school.

 

“…Do you know the rumors about her?” Iwaizumi asked after a moment of silence.

 

Oikawa blinked and as they walked back home, the Ace explained to him everything he had heard from Masami in the morning. Tooru didn't answer right away, arms crossed over his chest and thinking deeply.

 

“Well… I didn't know about all of that…” He admitted, thinking back on Matsukawa and Hanamaki's intense objections when he had talked about pushing Kiku and Hajime together, “Why not ask her directly?” He continued with a smile.

 

“Ask her? Kiku– I mean– Akiyama?! _No way_ I could ask her that! How would I sound like if I suddenly started asking her if she goes to the hospital for psychological treatment?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed.

 

“Mmm… You're right. You'd sound like a creeper.” Oikawa admitted.

 

“That's not how I would sound like – also, _you're_ the one saying that…?!”

 

“Let's ask Makki! He lives next to her! He probably knows!” Oikawa continued, completely ignoring Iwa-chan's comment.

 

Hajime only sighed while Tooru was already pulling out his phone to give a call to their friend. Not long after, Makki was answering and Oikawa was talking to him.

 

“Hellow, Makki~ It's Oikawa~”

 

“ _I know. I have read your name on the phone screen. What do you want?”_

 

“Why do you sound so grumpy?! Aren't you glad I'm calling you?!”

 

“ _I was napping… what do you want? Is it an emergency because if it's not I'll go back to my nap…”_

 

“Just a quick question – do you know if Kiku-chan has followed some psychological treatment or something? If she goes to the hospital?” Oikawa quickly asked while Iwaizumi leaned towards him to listen as well.

 

“ _You're still hanging on that…? Yeah she had, a few years ago. Dunno if she still does. Is that all?”_

 

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi who nodded.

 

“It'll be all for the moment!”

 

The sound of the phone call ending abruptly made Oikawa blink before he glanced at his phone.

 

“Oh my, so grumpy…” He commented while Iwaizumi leaned away from him.

 

“What am I supposed to do with Akiyama now? I'm not supposed to know any of that…” Hajime muttered in embarrassment.

 

“Well… if everyone knows – you can just say you've heard from rumors. Also… does it really bother you that much?” Oikawa asked, tilting his head on a side.

 

Iwaizumi didn't know what to answer. It made him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't tell if it was everyone's behavior towards Kiku that might be growing on him. He understood that people might feel uncomfortable about Kiku if such rumors (apparently true?) were spread – heck, _he_ was uncomfortable – but he didn't like the idea of keeping her away from everyone and everything just because of _rumors_.

 

“What bothers me is to see her so alone…” Iwaizumi finally answered, frowning at himself.

 

Satisfied by this answer, Oikawa smiled before throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders.

 

“That's what I thought. Why don't you try finding out the truth from her directly? In the worst case scenario… you'd find out the truth, you wouldn’t be so disturbed by it and Kiku-chan would have opened up. In the _best_ case scenario…”

 

Tooru's smile grew wider as he tapped his friend's shoulder.

 

“You'd have a new friend! And _she_ would have a very good friend – and I know you’re a good friend because you're _my_ best friend!”

 

Hajime glanced at the Captain suspiciously, wondering once again if there wasn't some hidden goal from Oikawa.

 

“And in the _absolute_ best scenario! You'd finally have a girlfriend!” He exclaimed cheerfully, laughing and taking a step away to look Iwa-chan's reactions closely.

 

“What?! No! No way!” Hajime shouted at once, cursing himself for blushing.

 

“Eh? Don't tell me she's not your type! You're looking at her the same way you looked at that girl you crushed on for two years in Middle-school! Until she rejected you and went with the soccer club's Captain…” Oikawa added thoughtfully.

 

“Thanks for the reminder.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

 

“If you had talked to her _before!”_

 

“That's not the problem here! Don't change topic! I don't have a crush on Akiyama!!” He exclaimed, but he was still blushing.

 

“I never said that you had a crush on Kiku-chan.” Oikawa answered with a huge grin.

 

Hajime startled and blushed even more, silent and unable to find anything to answer to that.

 

Oikawa Tooru narrowed his eyes at Hajime, leaning forward and looking right into his green-gray eyes…

 

“Mmmm… but are you _sure_ you don't have a crush on Kiku-chan?” He asked in a low voice.

 

Hajime opened and closed his lips, blushing even more while his heartbeats resonated in his temples.

 

“S-sure…” He squeaked, taking a step back.

 

“Really, _really_ sure…?” Oikawa continued, staring at him as if he could read in his soul.

 

Hajime tried speaking, he tried denying it but he had been glancing and staring for so long at Akiyama. He had been gathering so many little things about her – heck, he had an entire _list_ in his head… He was protective of the petite, shy girl and he hated seeing her so sad or lonely. He would never admit it outloud, but he found her incredibly cute and perhaps _this_ was the real problem: he knew he would never have the courage to speak to the girl if he admitted to himself he found her cute and even _worse_ , if he admitted he had a light crush on her…

 

Hajime froze completely realizing that the moment he had thought _that_ , he was doomed. Knowing why he wouldn't admit his crush _was_ realizing his crush.

 

His reaction was instantaneous: he whipped away from Oikawa, suddenly hiding his face behind his hands in the most complete, utter embarrassment in his entire life.

 

“Damn it, Oikawa!!” He shouted, trying to hide his expression of panic.

 

“Oooh! I was right~?! I was right!! Yay~ Iwa-chan has a crush~! Iwa-chan has a–”

 

“Shut up!! It's way _too!_ Don't! Say! WAH!!” Hajime panicked, feeling as if his heart was trying to escape his chest.

 

“I _knew_ your type of girl was short and cute!” Oikawa exclaimed to himself, “Kiku-chan fits perfectly for you!!”

 

“Are you listening to me?!” Iwaizumi shouted angrily.

 

Instead of glaring at Tooru, he shook his hair and turned around, starting to pace in the middle of the street in slight panic.

 

Hajime had never been good with crushes – he'd get awkward around said-girls. He wasn't a Don Juan like Oikawa and it was obvious in _every second_ spent near his crush. Every time he got a crush, he usually avoided the girl in panic and fear and embarrassment _because what was he supposed to do exactly…?!_ until the girl either ignored him or he'd stop being weird around his crush.

 

He had wanted to focus on his studies and the volleyball club – he _didn't want_ to have a crush _now!_ Especially not with his _seatmate_ who also happened to be his _partner_ for a History paper _and_ the shyest girl he knew! If he was so awkward around girls he crushed on – how worse would it get with this cute, shy one?!

 

Oikawa Tooru watched Hajime pace back and forth in panic, muttering to himself, almost ripping off his hair and cheeks so red it was a miracle he wasn't collapsing from a sudden fever.

 

“Umm… Iwa-chan?” He called hesitantly but he didn't seem to hear him at all.

 

“Raaaah! Damn it, damn it, damn it! What am I supposed to do…?! Change class? No, it's too late in the school year now and I wouldn't know how to do that…!”

 

“Iwa-chan?”

 

“I can't ignore her because of that History paper – perhaps I should ask the teacher to change the partner! And change of seat or–”

 

“Iwa-chan!!”

 

Startling, Hajime suddenly froze before glancing at Oikawa who sighed and shook his head. He took a scolding look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Are you _seriously_ thinking about running away?” He asked calmly but his tone revealed that he didn't like his friend's reaction.

 

“What else am I supposed to do?!” Hajime cried out.

 

“NOT run away?” Tooru proposed in slight exasperation, “Iwa-chan, I know you're not comfortable with girls, and that you're more awkward than a blind owl in the forest around the ones you're crushing on – but is this really _such_ a big deal? Nothing is going to change between Kiku-chan and you – she won't notice or even believe it even if you revealed your awkwardness so you don't have to panic. You have this paper to work on and honestly – it's a golden opportunity to get close to her!”

 

“Why would I do that?” Iwaizumi continued, hating to be scolded by his friend but unable to _not_ look up at him in awe at the fact that he managed to remain _calm_ in this drastic and terrible situation.

 

“UGH. To figure out if you _really_ like her? To figure out if you would want to date her and–”

 

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! I don't know this sort of things!! HECK! I don't even know how to talk to girls and even less when I have a crush on them!! You said it yourself! I'm a _mess_ around girls! I'm not like you! I can't sweet talk my way out of things! The only thing that's going to happen is that I'm going to be unable to focus whenever she'll be around and our History mark will be ruined by both her shyness and my awkwardness!! The whole class will realize it and they're probably going to tease Kiku because of me!!” He screamed.

 

Astonished to hear him screaming so vehemently, Oikawa remained frozen and silent while a wide-eyed, frightened Hajime breathed hard as if he had just run a marathon.

 

“…Are you done freaking out?” Oikawa asked calmly after a pause.

 

Still breathing like a bull, Iwaizumi nodded before leaning forward, hands on his knees and nodding, suddenly feeling exhausted after his intense moment of panic.

 

“…How come you're such a weakling whenever it comes to girls while you can beat every other guy at pretty much everything in school?” Oikawa continued, slightly amused by his friend's reaction.

 

Panic and fear forgotten, Hajime turned a dark gaze at Oikawa to glare at him. Startling, being the one afraid now, Tooru quickly raised his hands:

 

“A-anyway! I'll help you out! I'll help you out deal with it, Iwa-chan!”

 

“No thanks. I can deal with it all right on my own.” He grumbled.

 

“ _'Deal with it'_ isn't running away! Even if you could change seat or class! It's not any sweet girl you have a crush on – it's Akiyama Kiku! She's shy and awkward with people, no one stays around her – if you're not careful you might hurt her more than anything! What if _she_ likes you? She'd be broken-hearted just because you freaked out!”

 

The realization fell on Iwaizumi that Oikawa was right. He couldn't avoid the girl. Not just because of that damn History paper. But because the only person who has been interacting with her (at least a little bit, though awkwardly) had been _him_ . He couldn't bear to see her alone. He wouldn't bear to _leave_ her alone.

 

“…What… should I do…?” Iwaizumi asked in a low voice.

 

“Uh?” Oikawa hesitated.

 

“What should I do?!” He cried out once again, “You're the one who understands people better than anyone! Analyze her! How am I supposed to act with her knowing that… that… that I-I have a c-crush on… Kiku… when she's… so shy and awkward with people… I don't want to hurt her! But I-I can't deal w-with all that for now!” He said, blushing in embarrassment to hear himself stammering.

 

Oikawa blinked in incredulity, not quite believing that his best friend, _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , who was so wild and tough would turn into a _stammering mess_ because of a crush – it wasn't the first time Hajime was reacting like _that_ because of a crush but it was _definitely_ the first time his reaction was so vivid, so panicked and that he _wasn't_ running away from the truth _immediately_.

 

 _Waaah… He's got it worse than I thought…_ Tooru thought to himself with a smile.

 

Tooru took a step towards Hajime and put a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

 

“Firstly, you're going to calm down – you'll take it one step at a time, ok, Iwa-chan? I think you might need to learn how to breath again because you're turning purple now. OK? Breath in… ok… breath out… Breath in–”

 

“Stop talking to me like an idiot. Also, am I really asking for _your_ help?” Iwaizumi asked, already regretting his decision.

 

“Yes you're asking for my help. Let's go home, relax a little and then… we'll figure something out.”

 

“…Ok…” Iwaizumi grunted, still blushing.

 

The way he had met and started noticing Kiku had been SO awkward – hitting her with her bag, trying not to get freaked out by her silent appearances and disappearances. But he had been so curious and he had noticed so many things about her that it only made him more and more curious day after day. Ever after learning that she _might_ go regularly to the hospital, he didn't care because he just _hated_ how lonely she looked. She needed a friend and even if he wasn't the best choice to be a girl's friend, and even less when he was crushing on said girl, Hajime decided that he'd try his absolute best to protect and care for this shy girl.

 

Even if it meant being the victim of infinite teasing from everyone, starting by his teammates.

 

A silent promise to Kiku that he'd try his best to not leave her alone no matter how scared he'd be of his own feelings. Hajime had been careful about Kiku from the very beginning, at their meeting. He had noticed things from the moment he's been sitting next to her. He had glanced at her from the moment she had been too hesitant to give her own name and he had read it on her notebook. He had probably been crushing on her since she had given him that little note that said 'good morning'.

 

 _Good morning_ … He thought to himself with a tiny, shy smile. _It had all started with 'Good morning'…_


End file.
